She's Back Again
by SilverRider
Summary: PRDT This fic looks insde Tommy Oilver's Head.


**Disclaimer:** _MMPR and PRDT_ belongs to _Disney_, I don't hold any rights over them. **Timeline:** This takes place in DT; place it whereever you want. I don't know where it goes; I'm just typing it up, haha!

**Special thanks to:** **_Leap of fate_** for his/her (?) work on **_Amends_** for the inspiration.

**Author's Note:** If you don't understand the flow of this fic, in that case neither do I. As I said earlier I'm just typing this up since I was sooooo bored.

**She's Back (again)  
**

_I parked my car in the mall's parking lot, finally finding a lame parking spot after twenty minutes of slow driving around, want to know how much gas that uses? I don't want to know either. But hey, it makes a good excuse to be mad. I slammed the door shut and pressed the keyless button to secure the car; it's a fancy little gadget which comes in handy when I'm running late. Which is often, but a lot better now than when I was in high school, running around saving the world. _

I smirked at the thought as I walked along to the entry of the mall. I picked up some fresh coffee grounds and a few muffins from the local coffee shop before making my way to the fresh fruit store. As I juggled the change and the baked good I had picked up earlier in my hand, without seeing I bumped into someone…

"I'm very sorry," I said to the lady.

"That's okay," she said as I watched her dust off her jeans.

But when she looked up I got the shock of my life, out of all the people in the mall I bumped into her, good lord, why me? It must be some short of punishment for not attending Jason's wedding to Emily. Ah, this reminds me to send them a card and flowers.

"Tommy?" she said it hoarsely.

Yes, Kim, it's me, still in one piece and alive after your letter, surprised to see me alive I guess? "Hello, Kimberly." I used a tone that was sharp and surprised, I really should take acting lessons, might not win me a Oscar, but hey, I might get recognized for my work.

"Well, this is a surprise," she said. Do you mean it? Or are you just trying to play cool?

"Yes, I suppose it is." I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember the pain she caused. Ah yes, after she left, I got hooked on that bottle, and yes, I quit the Rangers, others followed. But that didn't end my heartache, so let's see, I took the hardest courses I could think of, but studying dinosaurs wasn't all that hard. Okay, so it was a headache, so sue me then.

So where was I before I lost myself into the past? Yes, I'm surprised to see her.

"Ssssooo, what you been up to?"

Oh, okay, I'll play your silly talking game, Kim, which might bore me. But then again I really have nothing else to do. "Well, I graduated from the university with a degree in pathology," I told her casually, making it seem the easiest task in the world, it should be compared to fighting monsters.

"Wow, you're a doctor?" Well duh, what other title you think I'm gonna get? Forgetful Tommy Oliver after I graduate?

"Yep," I said rocking on my heels, trying to look bored.

"I guess I've kept you for too long."

"Er, yes, I'm kinda in a hurry so I'm going to get the shopping done, then head home," and feed the three rangers who will be hungry after their battle. I used to think Rocky was worse. Oh well, at least I'll be away from her.

"Okay then, I'll see you around," I heard her say.

What? Wait a minute, she isn't staying in Reef Side is she? She can't be serious. I wanted to groan loudly, instead I settled for… "Sure thing," I said as I walked past her, making a mental list of places I would avoid for a while, but hey, at least I could have a coffee at Haley's without hiding, right?

* * *

Okay, so I haven't seen the Kimmy Wimmy for the last two weeks. I really think I did a good job of avoiding her during her stay, I thought as I walked into Haley's café and cursed as I saw the petite figure chatting to the redhead. So much for avoiding her, I grumbled as I turned to walk back outside.

"Hey, Oliver, aren't you going to meet my new friend?" Haley shouted. I closed my eyes and counted to ten; my patience has been running thin for the last few days, too bad I couldn't use my powers of invisibility. Another goddamn piece of bad luck.

I should have known better, little Miss Hart always gets her way, even back in high school; oh, did I mention the screaming she did during the trip to the great power. Man, my ears were ringing for a week after that. Rocky complained about having a headache. Good thing I had used the earplugs for a while during the fights, or I would have gone insane.

"No, I haven't met your friend, Haley," I told her, taking a quick glance at Kim's shocked face. Should I be more surprised that Haley didn't recognize Kim or that Kim is speechless for the first time since I have known her.

"We've met…" She was talking, I could only see her lips move but couldn't hear anything. This will give me some time to think.

Okay, so Kim was back, tough luck. I'll just deal with it, but it was her presence that was driving me wild, no I'm not thinking of her in that way again, I told myself as I nodded at whatever Haley was saying. She been gone and out of my life for years, there is no way I'll get back with her.

So, I'm too free, but still not free enough. Defending the planet excuse again. God that line must be getting old by now. Anyway as I was saying, I'm free and single, but I'm tied up. Just when I thought I had gone far enough away from her, she just pops up everywhere like unwanted junk.

I mumbled thanks to Haley as she placed a soda in front of me. I looked around the café; on the far end were the computers for students and web surfers, a few chairs and tables for studying and meeting friends. This place must be hard to run. How does she manage that, when she helps us during the battles by sending the Zords? I wouldn't even want to know.

Suddenly I notice Kim waving her left hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I managed. "Did you ask me something?" Even a moron dumber than me would know the answer to that.

I got that look from Haley that made me wish there was someplace I could disappear to. Oh well, they are just women, how bad can it be?

"You didn't hear a word of what I said did you?" Haley asked in a tone I would never ever want to hear again.

"Of course I heard," I said, feeling a lump grow in my throat. I would give up my powers just to have Jason by my side for five minutes, bailing me outta here so I could breathe. I looked at both women, looking like they are waiting for me to say something. Here goes nothing, I thought, as I took a deep breath, "Well, you introduced Kimberly Ann Hart as the famous gymnast who won the gold medal in the Pan Global..." Um…let's see what else I can guess. "And, um, she attended the same high school as me and…" I then rambled on and on taking guesses. For a while I got carried away. "…so see I have been listening." _Liar,_ I thought. But the look on their faces was priceless; I knew I had hit the bullseye.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I grabbed my drink and headed for the couch.

I allowed myself to wander off in the past for a while; what she and I shared was deep and strong, but it wasn't real, sure she was the best thing happened to me, but she wasn't the one I was looking for. She provided a shoulder and a friendship, which I believed could have become more, I acted on my own attraction, which shouldn't have been the case.

But in the end we both ended up hurting each other, she in Florida and me in Angle Grove. We had grown apart, I saw that once I started dating Kat, but my feelings were also changed, I fell in love with Kat, she was every man's dream. Good looking, tall, blonde, and unlike Kim, Kat could fight. Kat could understand, Kat could…hey wait a minute. I paused. Why did our relationship break down? It had been six years since we parted ways and I now realized that I love her.

* * *

I placed the drink in my hand on the table in front of me, and dashed out of the café. God I had been a moron letting go of a woman I loved, but never knew it. Simply put, I was too hung up on Kimmy Wimmy, to see the woman of my dreams come and go.

But this time, I promised myself, I wouldn't feel anything for Kim, if I let her in my heart again I'm just going to get hurt. I'd be torn apart like last time. Left to pick up the pieces of a broken heart, left to continue with life with an ache; I didn't want to go through that again. I shuddered at the thought, I didn't want that again, I didn't want anyone but Kat. I no longer wanted Kim Hart, she's my past and pain, but my Kat's my future.

I drove off towards my house, letting the wind tease my short hair, letting my feelings for Kim go along with it, enjoying the feeling of freedom was good, the feeling of…just light-feeling.

It felt good to look at the view before me, all the greenery and fresh air. I felt like a new man altogether from this moment. Letting go of a woman who haunted my dreams and life for the last six years. Yep, now I'm totally over Kimberly Ann Hart.

It does me good to say it I guess, but someone reading my thoughts wouldn't agree. I gave a nervous sigh as I entered my driveway, pressed the brake and turned off the engine. As I got out I looked at my palms, good god I'm sweating, Kat was the only one who could get my palms sweaty and…I growled at my reflection in the window of the car. Better get it done and over with, I told myself.

I unlocked the front door and headed towards the telephone. I dialed the number that had burned itself into my memory. I didn't wait long before someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hello?" Kat's sleepy voice came over the phone. I mentally smacked myself, forgot the time difference didn't ya, Oliver!

I began to speak, but nothing came out. "Hello?" I heard Kat say it again.

"Hi, Kat, it's Tommy," I replied. Some genius I turned out be, huh?

"Tommy?"

"Yea, you know, Tommy Oliver, your ex." I should be shot, that wasn't even decent.

"What are you doing calling at 12 am?" she asked me.

What I am doing? I'm trying to tell you how I feel. And I can't even get that right. "Um...I didn't realize the time difference, Kat, but I…" I gulped, and continued, "I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened six years ago and I…" I looked at my hands, so much for a buildup of conversation.

"Tommy, we grew apart," she said.

_No we didn't_, I wanted to shout. "No, we didn't….I foolishly let you go. I love you Kat. But I realized it too late."

"I know," she said. "But Tommy, it's past, please leave it there." I didn't need Billy to tell me, Kat was crying.

"Kat, I…" How do I explain, where do I start? I didn't know, but for once I wished Zordon was alive, for guidance.

Without a further word, I heard the click sound before the dial tone.

Suddenly feeling empty inside, I placed my own receiver back on the hook. And walked to the kitchen like a zombie. I lost, I realized. Lost everything that meant anything to me. And a part of me was gone with her.

The Tommy Oliver I knew no longer exists; in his place was a mature but silent persona. But this time I will not hit the bottle. You want to know why? Simply because this blow I was prepared for.

Until another heartbreak, ciao.

* * *

Well?

Lost? Me too, I just typed, without a plot for this….._goes gaga_

Just R&R then.


End file.
